Conventionally, general object recognition is proposed to be applied to a sales registration processing for sales-registering a commodity. In the general object recognition, a category of the commodity is recognized by extracting a feature value of the commodity from an image captured by photographing an appearance of the commodity and comparing the extracted feature value with prepared data for collation.
In the commodity reading apparatus using general object recognition, when additionally registering a new commodity, the dictionary for collation is updated. However, if the feature value of the new commodity is similar to that of another commodity already registered in the dictionary for collation, there is a possibility that the newly registered commodity and the commodity already registered in the dictionary for collation will cause incorrect object recognition, after the dictionary for collation is updated.